The Adventure of Ricky  Chapter 1 part 6
by Toy V8
Summary: Ricky and Kyle finally enters Feruschia City.  Ricky meets the love of his life!


When Ricky entered Feruschia city, he quickly found out he needed guidance to the pokecenter.  
>Ricky first of tried getting there by himsellf, but had no clue where to look for.<br>He started worrying about Kyle, if he got on time to save him barely alive Zigzagoon.  
>But when he passed a restaurant for the third time, someone noticed Ricky was looking for something.<br>Then a little girl bumped into Ricky, letting her icecream fall on the ground, accusing Ricky he wasn't cautious enough.  
>Ricky appologized quickly, and then tried to get away.<br>But when he just wanted to go, a tall, blond, beautifull girl appeard.  
>The Girl asked Ricky if he was new in town.<br>Ricky then blushed and said quitely:''I am a Pok mon trainer, I need to find the Pok center fast.''  
>The Girl saw Ricky blushing and laughed a bit, then she told Ricky she would escort him!<br>This made Ricky's heart go even faster then it went!  
>Ricky followed the girl to the Pok center.<p>When they got there, the girl told Ricky her name and said she had to go.<br>Ricky then smiled and blushed very badly waving at her, having her name pinched in his head forever.  
>*Evelyn*, he thought, *She likes me*.<br>Then Kyle came out of the Pok center, waving at Ricky.  
>But Ricky didn't respond, he was too busy thinking about Evelyn!<br>Kyle took a look at Ricky, and where Ricky was looking at.  
>He said:''Do you know her?''<br>Ricky didn't respond.  
>Then Kyle poked him, making him scare.<br>He didn't really looked happy after that.  
>Kyle asked again:''What's the matter?''<br>Ricky:''I.. I think I'm in love..''  
>Kyle:''Great! Can we go to a shop now, I want to look how much this thing is worth.''Pointing at the Nugget.<br>Ricky looked not interested at it, thinking about the gentle voice of Evelyn, saiying:''Whatever..''  
>Then they left Lintu at the Pok center, and went in search of a Pok mart.<p>

When they arrived at the Pok mart, they quickly found out it was going to be night already!  
>The boys went inside to check the value if the Nugget.<br>Kyle:''Hello, can we ask you about this Nugget?''  
>The shopkeeper told them they had find a really rare item, which he would like to buy from them for 4000 PokeDollars!<br>So the boys sold their Nugget, and went back to the Pok center.

Then something weird happened, a little girl came crying to them she lost her family.  
>So Kyle and Ricky decided to help her out.<br>They searched for an hour long, in hope the little girl could return home with her folks.  
>But then, 50 minutes later, a girl appeared, calling the little girl!<br>The little girl brightened up, and ran as fast as she could to the lady.  
>When the boys came to see if everything was allright, Ricky became paralyzed, paralyzed by the lady.<br>*It.. It is her! Its Evelyn!* he thought.  
>*What should I do! This is not going to be good*.<br>But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to the right and saw Kyle smiling and nodding.  
>Ricky then felt confidence, stepping up to Evelyn and the little girl, saying:''Hi Evelyn! So you are her sister?''<br>Evelyn replied:''Yeah, I lost her at the shop, I was distracted by some rumor when she was roaming around.''  
>Ricky:''What rumor?''<br>Evelyn:''Well, I heard 2 men sold a Nugget at the Pok mart, but I don't think it is true.''  
>Ricky then thought about telling her if they were the 2 men she heard about, but he refused tell her because he wanted to know if she liked him even if he wouldn't have a lot of money.<br>Evelying asked Ricky:''Bytheway, who is that behind you?''  
>Kyle:''I am Kyle, I am traveling with Ricky since he helped me catch my first Pok mon.''<br>Ricky thought:*No no no no, don't make me blush right now!*  
>Evelyn:''Is that so? Well I am pretty sure Ricky is a great trainer!''<br>Then the little girl said:''Evelyn, Evelyn, can we go now, I'm tired!''  
>Evelyn and the little girl left off to their home, leaving Ricky and Kyle alone. <p>


End file.
